


Tangled

by asuralucier



Category: Independence Day (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Knitting, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/pseuds/asuralucier
Summary: Brackish catches Milton trying to get back into an old hobby.





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerdeluce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/gifts).

> Written mostly via osmosis. But they’re adorable so I couldn’t help myself, I hope you like!

“Babe, um, what’s happened to your room? It looks like a quilting circle has had a fight in here and left you with all the mess.” 

Milton’s head snapped up in attention as soon as he heard the door to his quarters open. Not long after that, Brackish’s excited, recognizable footsteps bounded into his sitting room. Despite himself, Milton’s first reaction was to laugh. He’d been caught out, and of course it was on this side of embarrassing, but for the moment, he put that aside for: “Quilting circle?” 

In Milton’s mind, Brackish Okun knew a lot of things. It was, admittedly, one of Milton’s favorite things about him, the way Brackish could manage be excited and _totally up for_ things that he’d been around a million years, and then again, equally brimming with exuberance with things or activities he’d never tried before. The fact that it was within Brackish’s gift to know what a quilting circle was was just this side of surprising. 

Brackish said, “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Milton scooted over to make room. Brackish sat, and they both looked at the mess of tangled yarn on the table. The yarn hadn’t been his, of course, Milton had borrowed it off a colleague from down the hall. She’d had it leftover, along with some knitting needles that were probably unsuited to the yarn. For one thing, they were too big, and the yarn too thin. 

“I don’t know, you surprise me.” Milton said, reaching forward to abandon the needles for now. He was glad for the excuse, and put an arm around Brackish, feeling the other man settle in close to him. 

Brackish tilted his head up to fix Milton with a look. “Just because I know what a quilting circle is? I just thought they were a kind of fancy alien crop circle. My grandmother had to explain to me what it was and then I got less excited.” 

“You, less excited.” 

“Yeah, maybe marginally.” 

“Hm,” said Milton, leaning in an inch to put his lips against Brackish’s hairline. “Well, knitting’s not quite the same as that. But same principle. My grandmother said I should learn. She said it'd make me less twitchy.”

“You, twitchy.”

“Marginally?” Milton tried after looking down at his free hand settled on his knee. He didn’t think he was so twitchy now, but he was sure he couldn’t knit, and Brackish laughed. 

“You know what,” said Brackish, pulling back from him, a familiar glint in his eye. Usually, the glint told Milton he was up to no good but he was feeling adventurous. Besides, Milton had a good feeling.

“What?” 

“Maybe we should take a knitting class,” said Brackish, studying the mess of yarn on the table. “I could probably stand to be less twitchy.” 

“I like you just the way you are,” Milton said. He pulled Brackish back in for a kiss and felt Brackish sigh against his mouth. “But that sounds like a lot of fun.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic: 'Tangled' by asuralucier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117907) by [peasina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina)


End file.
